Traditionally, devices are electrically powered by wires that are plugged into an electrical power source or batteries that require re-charging. However, requiring wires to receive electrical power constricts the movement of the device and traditional batteries require that a battery of the device be replaced or plugged in when the charge is drained. Batteries that are recharged may have different charge capacities based on the number of times the battery has been recharged and the rate at which the batteries are charged and discharged, for example.
For many devices, providing wired electrical power or requiring plugging in to recharge batteries is problematic for the use of the device. In one illustrative context, un-manned vehicles such as aerial vehicles, land-based mobile robots, and aquatic robots would benefit from more sophisticated systems and methods of electrically powering the un-manned vehicles to enable the un-manned vehicles to have reduced down-time, reduce losses of the un-manned vehicles, and increase deployment efficiencies of the un-manned vehicles. Other devices would also benefit from innovative electrical powering that reduces the time it takes to charge batteries of the devices, increases the usable lifetime of the batteries, automates the charging of the device, or provides information relevant to the use of the device.